Mi ultimo deseo
by Jun-Eun-Sang
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke una feliz pareja un dia Sasuke empieza a comportarse raramente naruto trata de descubrir el porque pero Sasuke niega esto Naruto sale de viaje y cuando regresa algo nada agradable sucede Naruto x Sasuke


**MI ULTIMO DESEO...**

*POV SASUKE*

-Te amo...-dijo Naruto mientras me abrazaba delicadamente-

-Yo también-dije devolviendo el abrazo-

-¿Que pasa Sasuke as estado raro?-pregunto preocupado Naruto-

-Yo... claro que no es tu imaginación-trate de sonar convincente-

-O bueno tal vez si es mi imanación-dijo Naru mientras me sonreía dulcemente-

Le diría la verdad pero no lo quiero procurar realmente si me e comportado algo raro todo empezó masomenos hace como tres semanas cuando fui al hospital a hacerme algunos estudios pues me había sentido muy muy mal...

*Flash back*

Terminaron de analizar mis estudios y la doctora Hinata los empezó a leer cada palabra que leía ponía cara de preocupación cuando termino de leerlos empezó a hablar:

-Sasuke veras mmm...-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-

-¿Que pasa?¿Que me pasa?-pregunte algo alarmado-

-Pues veras... realmente me cuesta mucho decirte esto...-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos su miraba mostraba tristeza pero ¿por que? me preguntaba a mi mismo en ese momento-

-Tienes...tienes cancer en etapa terminal-acaso oí mal eso espero-

-¿Que?-susurre con un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos-

-Tienes cancer en etapa terminal-dijo mi querida amiga con voz quebradiza-

-Hina-chan ¿se puede hacer algo?-pregunte mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos-

-Lo siento mucho... Sasuke pero no...-

-No...-susurre mientras mas lágrimas empezaban a salir-

*End flash back*

Y bueno ahora ya saben el por que de mi extraño comportamiento esto es terrible voy a morir... en todo caso eso es lo que menos me importa , lo que me importa es como va a reaccionar Naru no se lo diré al menos intentare que no se de cuenta de todos modos me pronosticaron un mes de vida desde esas tres semanas osea solo falta una para el mes podría parecer que estoy bien pero no aveces me dan dolores terribles y eso pero lo intento disimula no quiero preocupar a nadie pero... como ya e dicho eso es lo que menos me importa morir... pero antes de que eso pase escribiré una carta comundicandole esto a Naru pero por ahora lo único que me queda es sonreír y seguir fingiendo que todo esta bien aunque no sea así

-Sasuke-dijo Naru suavemente-

-¿Si?- pregunte mirando esos hermosos ojos color cielo-

-Ven- dijo y me jalo del brazo se podría decir que me llevo a rastras asta un pequeño lago que estaba enfrente de nosotros-

-Es una linda vista , no tan linda como tu, pero... aun así linda ¿no?-dijo con una linda sonrisa , con comentarios así me siento mal ocultandole la verdad pero eso es lo mejor para todos-

-Si..-susurre mientras lo abrazaba y ocultaba mi cara en su pecho-

-Naru... quiero que recuerdes esto siempre te amo y siempre lo are pase lo que pase-dije sin querer mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-Yo también te amo y por ti aria cualquier cosa- dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho-

Después de eso no paso nada interesante aparte de que me dijo que se iría a un viaje de negocios por dos semanas ¡GENIAL! (sarcasmo) ya no tendré que ocultarle nada podre morir en «paz» lo mas en paz que puede morir una persona sabiendo que va a dañar a la persona que mas ama cuando eso pase a y sin que esa persona se entere

*END POV SASUKE* *POV NARUTO*

-Te amo...-le dije a mi querido Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente-

-Yo también-dijo y me devolvió el abrazo-

-¿Que pasa Sasuke as estado raro?- pregunte desde hace tiempo que eso me inquieta-

-Yo... claro que no es tu imanación- eso me sonó a mentira pero si el lo dice le creeré-

-O bueno tal vez si es mi imanación- dije sonriendole-

-Sasuke-lo llame suavemente-

-¿Si?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-Ven- dije lo jale del brazo y lo lleve asta un lago que estaba enfrente de nosotros-

-Es una linda vista , no tan linda como tu, pero... aun asi linda ¿no?-

-Si...-susurro mientras me abrazaba y ocultaba su linda cara en mi pecho-

-Naru... quiero que recuerdes esto siempre te amo y siempre lo are pase lo que pase- es muy lindo-

-Yo también te amo y por ti aria cualquier cosa- dije mientras lo estrujaba contra mi pecho-

Después le tuve que anunciar la terrible noticia de que tendría que salir de viaje por dos semanas no me gusta dejarlo solo pero... ¿que are?

*END POV NARUTO*

Después de que Naruto se fue Sasuke empezó a redactar la carta aunque los dolores que le daban eran insoportables y asta algunas cuantas veces sufrió de hemorragias la termino

***Una semana después***

Naruto regresaba esperando encontrar a Sasuke en el aeropuerto pero no lo encontró , no le dio mucha importancia de todas formas iría a su casa , cuando llego a esta toco la puerta esperando que Sasuke fuera quien abriera la puerta pero para su sorpresa quien abrió la puerta fue un Itachi bastante decaído

-¿Se encuentra Sasuke?- pregunto confundido , pero con esta pregunta logro que a Itachi le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas-

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?- pregunto Itachi con un hilo de voz-

-¿Saber que?-pregunto Naruto sin comprender todavía-

Itachi poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto y hablo :

-Lo siento mucho pero Sasuke murió...-dijo Itachi con dificultad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

-¿Que?-susurro Naruto mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-

-De verdad lo siento pero te dejo algo...-dijo Itachi retirando la mano del hombro de Naruto y entrando a la casa-

Naruto lo siguió de cerca asta la habitación de Sasuke en la que itachi se adentro y busco algo en el escritorio después regreso junto a Naruto y le entrego una carta

-Te dejo para que puedas leerla en paz- dijo Itachi saliendo del cuarto-

Naruto abrió la carta y empezó a leerla :

_¡Hola Naruto!_

_Tal vez te preguntes por que no te dije nada_

_No quería preocuparte_

_Pero... dejando eso de lado_

_Esto ya no podía evitarse_

_Tenia cancer en etapa terminal_

_Pero..._

_Como te dije hace unos días :_

_Te amo y lo are por toda la eternidad_

_Es por eso que mi ultimo deseo es..._

_Que encuentres a otra persona_

_Que te ame tanto como yo lo hice_

_Se feliz con ella o el..._

_Forma una familia..._

_Y sigue adelante..._

_No dejes que esto te afecte_

_Sigue con tu vida_

_Aunque yo ya no es a tu lado_

_Atte :_

_Uchiha Sasuke_


End file.
